Senran Chaos Kagura
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Tails have stopped another of Eggman's plans or so they thought as the mad scientist have trap them and use the Chaos Emeralds to teleport them to another world, luckily Shadow took the emeralds with them. Now, they'll have to live in their new home fighting alongside with ninja girls. Oh, and they've been turned on humans too. Harem. Lemon. Ninja Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Chaos Control**

 _BOOOOOOOOM_

A loud explosion with a giant burning smoke had erupted from a tall cone-shape tower, robots of all shape and sizes come running from the side of that tower and robots flying around too. All try shooting at something that running around and dodging every bullets and missiles, and that something is very fast blue ball-like leaving behind a trail blue blur as it attacks the robots.

"Sonic, do you read me?" A voice from an earpiece asked. The blue ball destroys some of the robots going straight at and bounce on them so hard they explode.

The ball stop showing himself to be an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs, gray soles and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands.

"Copy, Shadow. I'm doing awesome as always." Sonic replied with his usual calm face.

"Stay focus Sonic, according to Rouge and Amy; the control room for Eggman's Chaos Nuclear Bomb should be in one of those three towers before you." Shadow informed.

Sonic looks around until he spotted the three towers Shadow mentioned.

"Found them, so which one is it?" Sonic asked.

"They couldn't get to that part because some of Eggman's robots spotted them before they could get any further." Shadow answered.

"Guess we'll have to see which of them ourselves, that if Silver isn't too scared." Sonic teased.

"Hey, I lived in a destructive future on ruin cities and fighting for my life, I can handle a few robots and all." Silver assured over the earpiece.

"Alright, I'll take the tower in the middle, Shadow can take the one on the right, and Silver on the left." Sonic said before running with his super speed.

"Who died and made you in charge?" Shadow asked sarcastic.

"Come on Shadow, we have to save the city before Eggman kills millions of people!" Silver reminded Shadow of the mission.

"I still can't believe Eggman is even doing such a thing after we stopped his last plan to take over the world." Sonic said.

"Yeah, hopefully we never have to see Infinite again." Silver hoped.

"Let just focus on the here and now, we have to stop Eggman from using the chaos emeralds and the nuclear bombs." Shadow stated.

"He's right, let's do this!" Sonic said smiling before running faster to the tower.

 **(With Shadow)**

"Alright, time to get to work." Shadow said standing on top of a pile of destroyed robots.

Shadow is a hedgehog like Sonic except he's all black with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, has two spines on his back and a small tail. For attire, Shadow wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and Air Shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and red tongues. On each of his wrists and ankles he wears a single gold ring.

Shadow begun running with his air shoes making him look like he's skating in the air heading towards the tower Sonic told him to go while also heading straight to some robots with motor-shoes, spiked-fist on one arm and a machine-gun on the other. The robots all charge at Shadow as they spot him on their screen-raider, but Shadow isn't worry.

" **Chaos Spear"** Shadow fires multiple energy dagger-shaped energy blasts at the robots destroying most of them as there are only three left.

"Out of my way!" Shadow growled before he starts turning himself into a fast spinning ball hurdling right through the robots.

Shadow stop himself for a moment when the robots exploded into pieces then went off to the tower as no doubt he'll be fighting more robots along the way.

 **(With Silver)**

There we see Silver flying in the sky thanks to his telekinesis.

Silver is a very light grey (almost white) anthropomorphic hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. He wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears.

"Better make haste, who knows what damage Eggman will do to the world." Silver worried before dodges an incoming missile from his right.

Bird-like jet-robots are flying towards Silver fast as they fire more missiles at him, Silver flies away dodging some as he uses his psychic power to redirect the missiles back at the robots destroying them. Silver heard gunshots from his left and move out of the way seeing more flying robots coming at him, he sees two buildings below as he thinks of a plan; he flies down with the robots following while shooting as Silver leading them right into his hands. He turns around flying backwards and use his psychic power to move two large walls to crash into each other with the robots between them.

Silver knew this was never going to be easy for him and the others, sometimes life is never like that, but what he and his friends fight for is hope for the world and they'll bring to them or die trying. Silver charges in to more robots and got them all smashing into each other as he continues flying to towards the tower.

 **(With Sonic)**

Sonic is running around in front of the tower while dodging some robots' barrage of bullets and giant fists as he kicks them away, more robots came in but suddenly they're all shot down from a blue jet-plane with a certain yellow fox piloting it.

"Hey Tails, glad you came the party was starting to get boring without you." Sonic joked glad to see his best friend doing okay.

"Well, good thing I brought some new information as party favors." Tails said as he flies below close to the ground and Sonic jumps on one wing of the plane and fly up against the tower.

"I'd managed to get hack into Eggman's computer to see that isn't just one tower to stop the tomb, but all three of them." Tails reported.

"Really? Good thing Shadow and Silver are heading towards the other towers too." Sonic smirked.

"But the thing is' there is one big computer in each other towers all connected to the bomb, you all will have to destroy them at the exact same time and hurry, the energy almost build up to maximum and its bye-bye city." Tails warned worrying they may not make it in time.

"Don't worry Tails, we'll get the job done before you know it!" Sonic said in confidence.

Tails fly the plane up to the top floor where the super computer is at as Sonic contacted Shadow and Silver telling them of what Tails found out, they said they'll wait on Sonic's command when they get to the computers at their tower.

The plane flew up more until it reaches the top floor and stop at a wall.

"Alright, this is the top floor, good luck." Tails said.

"Thanks Tails, to put an end to Eggman's so called 'Genius' plan again!" Sonic declared before using his **Spin Dash Attack** to break through the wall to enter the tower top floor.

As Sonic enters, he notices the top floor is a large empty room with the big computer at the other side of the room though Sonic knows that is might be a trap.

"Shadow. Silver. You guys reach your towers?" Sonic asked.

"Standing by." Shadow replied.

"Yep, it's pretty empty." Silver responded too.

"Well guys, Eggman must've set up from trap all over the place and the computer is straight ahead. On my mark, we go at the same time running pass whatever trap Eggman put in and end this." Sonic suggested, the two replied yes.

"Alright, on your mark…" All three Hedgehog boys ready themselves like they're on the starting line.

"…Get set…" They build up some power into their legs as Sonic gives out the last word.

"GO!" Sonic, Shadow and Silver all run at the same time in their towers as guns, lasers, missile launcher, and other deadly things started popping out from left to right and on the ceiling, trap doors on the floor opening with spikes and flames erupting. But none of the, none of them could ever hope to even touch them in the slightest as Sonic run pass them easily with his speed, Shadow destroying them all away with his Chaos power, and Silver using his telekinesis to deflect most of them as he dodges as well.

Soon, they made it to the computer and they all destroy them at the exact same time and all the traps suddenly stop what they were doing and shut down as the computer then exploded in a big puff of smoke. The hedgehogs decided to meet each other at the center of the city to congrats on a job well done.

Soon, the Hedgehog trio all meet with Tails joining in.

"Good job, everyone, that ought to put a stop to the bomb." Tails said as he high-five with Sonic.

"Like we ever let Eggman win!" Sonic stated that he and his friends will always be there to stop Eggman.

Silver notices Shadow looking a little edgy, like he got something on his mind.

"You okay, Shadow?" Silver asked.

"I not sure, I feel as though this was too easy." Shadow said thinking the bomb use on the city may not be as what it seems.

"Come on Shadow, it's not like Eggman made up the whole thing up just to lure us here." Sonic said.

"Oh, how right you are, Sonic!" An evil man said.

Suddenly, the hedgehogs and Tails are all caught in an electric bind wrapping around them like some ropes, shocking them a little in pain. Then a floating machine pod floats down carrying none other than Dr. Eggman himself.

"Hey, it's nice to see my plan going together nicely, especially getting you all trap like rats!" Eggman bragged while floating around his trapped enemies.

"So, the bomb… with the Chaos Emeralds…?" Silver asked.

"It's was all just lie, I don't even have a nuclear missile on me, because my true plan is more of… moving you all away." Eggman pushed a button and a small door open as all seven Chaos Emeralds as a crystal ball with a tall pole and a red ball on top.

"And by moving you all away, I mean sending you to another dimension and you'll never come back EVER!" Eggman said before laughing evilly.

"We got to… get those emeralds." Tails muttered trying to move his body.

Shadow move his hands reaching out for the green emerald.

"Goodbye you fools, forever!" Eggman pressed another button activating the machine. The ball glows and the four are all glowing the same light as the ball.

Shadow touch the emerald hoping to stop this before it's too late.

" **Chaos Control"** The emerald seems to have respond to Shadow as it glows brightly, Shadow hope this will cause the machine to stop or overload to make itself explode. However, the light from the ball began to glow brighter engulfing the hedgehog trio and Tails.

The light last for a few seconds until it dies down showing that Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Tails are all gone.

"Yes, yes, yes! It worked, now I can carry out my plans now that those four are out of the way, though I was originally only going to trap the three hedge-dorks, Tails will be a bonus." Eggman said to himself, he went to grab the Chaos Emeralds only to find none of them are on the machine anymore.

"What, the emeralds, where are they?" Eggman panicked as he already had more plans to do with them. He then realizes something.

"Shadow, he must've took the emeralds with him right at the very moment when they're about to teleported away. Curses!" Eggman angered

 **(Unknown Location)**

An old man and woman, both married as husband and wife, are enjoying some tea time together as they also watch the sunset as they also sat on the roof of their home.

Suddenly, the old man felt something in his head the ran through him like something sharp just as he was about to drink his tea.

"Hanzo, you felt that too, right?" The old woman asked.

"Yes, Sayuri. It felt like something unknown has entered our world." Hanzo stated.

"And there's more of them, we should have Asuka and her team check it out." Sayuri suggested.

"Let us hope they're not dangerous." Hanzo preyed.

* * *

 **KO new story is born and hope you all enjoy them!**

 **I've decided to create my own Sonic crossover story with Senran Kagura, each of the four Sonic characters that were sent there will be in one school each and will gain their own harem though they will be friends at the start before getting to the romance part. Next chapter will be Sonic meeting the Hanzo ninja girls and he won't 'look' the same.**

 **KO comment, favorite and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blue Blur Meet Hanzo Ninja Girls**

"Man, I hope today's training will be something more exciting." A blonde girl said looking bored sitting in a room with her friends.

She has long, soft blonde hair worn with a blue headband that has a ribbon on each side of the head. Her bright eyes match, and she is usually depicted with perverted expressions. She wears her usual white Hanzō school uniform, unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath; particularly her breasts. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"I'm sure Kiriya Sensei has something in store for us, Katsuragi." A black-haired girl said calming her friend.

She looks refined with long, straight, black hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. Her slanted eyes are dark blue. She wears a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across. She has a Hanzou armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights. She also carries a longsword with her. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"I hope so, Ikagura." Katsuragi said.

"Hmm." A pink-haired seem to be doing some thinking.

She is an upbeat girl with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails. Her outfit is reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzō emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers. Her eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils.. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"What's wrong, Hibari?" A girl with white hair asked, concern for her friend.

She is a young girl with long white hair pulled into twin-tails held with shuriken. She has red eyes and wears a patch over the one; however, the eye it covers is functional. She wears a pale brown jacket over a white school skirt, red plaid skirt, brown loafers, and calf-high black stockings. Around her shoulders is a black mantle with a triangle design along the trim and two extended tails.. Breasts sizes: E-cup, slightly bigger than Hibari.

"Oh, it's nothing, Yagyū. It just I've been getting a strange feeling that something… unexpected might happen soon." Hibari said looking up at the ceiling.

"Really, like a year supple of ramen is going to fall from right in front of me?" Katsuragi asked with a smile and a tiny drool from her mouth.

"Not everyone likes ramen so much like you, and Hibari hunches has always hit on a high note in a way." A brown-haired girl said.

She is a short girl who has her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She wears a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist are straps to hold her swords, and in this form, she continues to wear her short red scarf. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Worry as always Asuka, but I agree as well. We need to be prepare to whatever worst may happen." Ikagura said looking at her fist.

To plain eyes of others these five girls may seem normal high school, but they are actually ninja girls training in secret to become great Shinobis to help defend the world from Evil Shinobis and dangerous creatures known as Yomas.

"I hope you all had your breakfast this morning everyone because we're going to be doing some intense training!" Asuka pumped up throwing her fist in the air and her breasts bounce a bit.

As soon as Asuka said all that, a small paper wrap ball roll near her feet and burst in a big puff of smoke for a second then a man suddenly appears before the girls as they cough from all the smoke.

He is an older gentleman with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes. He wears a black suit and various other formal attire.

"Good morning, girls!" The man greeted.

"Sheesh, Kiriya Sensei, do you really have to keep make an entrance like that?" Katsuraig complained as she coughs a bit.

"Is a habit I've always do, anyway girls you have a mission today." Kiriya informed his shinobi students.

"Really, no training today?" Hibari confused.

"This is urgent: it seem Hanzo and Sayuri have detected something that has just arrived nearby in the area last night." Kiriya said with a serious face.

"Uh, last night? I did notice grandma and grandpa were acting a bit strange." Asuka recalled.

"Yes, they're not entirely sure what it is but they're worry that is might be something dangerous. So, they want you girls to go check it out." Kiriya said.

"It would seem you were right about the unexpected happening." Yagyu said to Hibari being right to trust her gut.

"Alright, we'll get ready and head out." Asuka said.

"Well, at least I'm getting excited about this." Katsuragi smirked pounds her fist in her palm.

"Oh, one more thing: you'll have one more person joining for some extra muscle." Kiriya mentioned.

"Muscle?" Ikagura confused of what their Sensei meant.

Then they heard the door of the room slam open and a burst of wind blowing all over the place like a hurricane has just blew here, then entering the room is the eye of the storm is a strong woman.

She's a tall, muscular woman with long, flowing black hair and reddish-brown eyes. She wears a tattered gakuran with a cap and metal epaulets, a rope belt, and a pair of tengu-geta. She wraps her bosom in a sarashi, and her wrists with the bandages typical of open-hand fighters. Breasts sizes: Double H-cup.

"Daidouji?!" The five shinobi girls gasped of seeing their Senpai and former student of Hanzo Ninja Academy.

"What's up girls, glad to see you're doing okay." Daidouji said with her scary grin as she walks towards them. Even though she's scary at times, the five don't seem to be afraid.

"Hey, Daidouji, great to see you!" Asuka greeted with joy.

"Yeah, I was actually going to Kiriya Sensei if I can do today's training with you girls until I got a call from him about a mission." Daidouji explained and the girls sweat drop.

"I think it's a good thing today's class is cancel." Yaygu whispered in Hibari as she rapidly nods her head in agreement.

"Anyway, I'll be waiting outside for you girls to get ready. Better show me how strong you girls have gotten!" Daidouji said walking out of the room.

 **(With Sonic, Deep in a Forest)**

"…Aw." Sonic moaned in his sleep moving his body around a bit, then he begun groaning feeling a little pain and started to wake up.

"Oww… man, that damn trap, Eggman sure is going to get a beating when I get my hand on him." Sonic said a little angry.

Sonic gets up on his feet while looking around noticing his new surroundings.

"Huh, looks like I got separate from the others, guess I'll have to find them and hope we can get back home." Sonic suggested before doing some stretch until he realize something odd about himself.

"Holy Chaos, I'm human?!" Sonic gasped checking out his new appearance as he also found a mirror nearby.

He seems to be a teenage boy with blue spiky hair like in his original hedgehog form and maintain his green eyes. He wears a blue hoodie, matching shorts, red shoes, and white gloves.

"Whoa, this is freaky… hmm, this doesn't look bad." Sonic said to himself, thinking this new form looks cool and all. He also had another thought in his head about his human form.

"Wait, if I've been turn into human then that would I'm in another universe or something caused by the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic conducted this thought, remembering the last words he heard from Shadow using Chaos Control at the moment before they were teleported from Eggman's trap.

Sonic may not be a full mastery of Chaos Power, that's Shadow specialty, but he definitely knows that he'll need all seven Chaos Emeralds in order to get home and hopefully there won't be any problems along the way. Although, that last part may not be a guarantee when problem comes to him.

"Eh, that's fine, every adventure is always exciting with some danger along the way!" Sonic smirked. He never stops himself for a few moments whenever he wants to keep on running.

Sonic decided to check on something about himself one last time; to see if he still has his super speed, but before he can enter his running position he suddenly saw something familiar that he couldn't believe what he's seeing.

It's a sword implanted to the ground, and it's just any sword.

"Is that… Caliburn?" Sonic asked as he walk to the sword, he carefully grabs the hilt of the blade and pull it out of the ground.

Sonic check the sword seeing as it doesn't have a face anymore like last time he saw it and doesn't seem to be talking as well. How did it get here exactly and why? Those question will be put on hold for now as Sonic found a long rope and tie the sword on his back.

"Well, now to see about my speed." Sonic said getting himself ready for real this time.

Sonic took a moment of himself starring at the horizon and sprint off in a blinding speed of blue blur trailing behind himself as he ran pass some trees, dodging them easily as he saw an opening up ahead and made it out through the trees.

But just as he found himself out of the woods, as if time is slowing down on himself and probably the world too, he met the eyes of a beautiful young girl around his age being near each other face-to-face.

Speaking of face-to-face, Sonic instantly realizes that he's about run right into her like a race car is about to hit a wall and it was too late to stop himself anyway. Soon, he run into the girl and they both start rolling around like ball being kick by a skilled soccer player for a few dozen feet or more.

 **(Few Minutes Ago, with Asuka)**

"Are you sure this where were supposed to find whatever it is?" Katsuragi asked, complaining of all this looking around as she and everyone run at their max speed.

"That's what Kiriya Sensei said, we just have to pick up the pace and look around some more." Daidouji said.

"So far, we haven't found anything except this little hunger in my tummy." Hibari said rubbing her stomach as it's been hours since they started their search.

"Be strong Hibari, we'll get some lunch time soon." Yagyu assured.

After a few more running and through some searching in the woods they stumble upon an open grass field with a peaceful breeze.

"Alright, why don't we take a break here and have some lunch." Asuka suggested as everyone agree. She unloads the bag she was carrying on her back and unwrap it revealing some tasty-looking sushi roll.

"Enjoy everyone!" Soon everyone their own sushi rolls and begun eating some, though didn't eat any just yet as she looks around wishing that the whole world could be this peaceful. She got to eating her sushi rolls she made.

What she doesn't know is that Katsuragi is sneaking her way to Asuka from behind like a lion pouncing on its prey, and her prey are Asuka big boobs. She jumps on her friend and starts groping Asuka's breast with a lustful look on her face.

"GGGAAAAAAHHH?! Katsuragi, stop it?!" Asuka cried as she moans from the groping of her perverted friend.

"I'm just enjoying my desert after having a good lunch!" Katsuragi said lustfully.

"Ugh, I swear Katsuragi that pervert side of yours will be your downfall!" Ikagura snarled.

"Oh, jealous are we, don't worry I'll get to you soon!" Katsuragi declared on groping all the girls here, including Daidouji, making everyone sweat drop.

"And to think, you're suppose a third-year shinobi in training." Daidouji muttered tilting her hat over her eyes.

Asuka struggle freeing herself from Katsuragi's grip on her breasts until she whacks her on the head with her elbow and broke free as she got on her feet walking away.

"Sheesh, why do you always go for girls instead of guys like a normal teenage girl?" Asuka asked annoyed.

"Well, one I'm not a normal teenage girl like everyone here, two there aren't any guys in the world for me to be interest in, and three feeling the huge soft boobs like yours always turns me on!" Katsuragi listed, especially the last part as she motions her hands into groping.

Asuka sigh knowing Katsuragi too well on what goes on in her mind being the team's leader and all.

She looks away starring at the woods and suddenly, she saw something in blue and fast coming right towards her. And the next thing she knows is that she's rolling on the grass.

 **(Present)**

"Ow, maybe this is why they say about slowing down to look where you're going." Sonic groaned shaking his head feeling his hands squeezing something… soft and round.

"Aaah!"

Sonic heard a moan knowing it's a girl's voice feeling a scare as he slowly looks down to see he's sitting on top of a girl, with both his hands on her breasts. The girl stare back at Sonic with an equal shock expression on her face, with red blushes on her cheeks. Neither of them hasn't realize the position after a moment of starring into each other's eyes like they've been at this for hours until they do which shock them.

"…I-I'm sorry, it w-w-was never my i-intention!" Sonic shuttered as he got off the girl and shaking his hand in defense.

"…Uh, it's okay… accidents happen." The girl said nervously sitting up while covering her breasts with her arms.

"Well, that's certainly unexpected."

Sonic turns around to see more girls with an older woman standing before them. He can tell that these girls are strong fighters from just looking at them.

"Seem you must've enjoyed feeling Asuka's big boobs, hehe." The blonde girl teased, making Sonic blush a bit.

"Stop it, Katsuragi! It wasn't like that, it was an accident!" The girl, Asuka defended Sonic. She introduces her friends to Sonic.

"Anyway, looks like we don't have to continue our search anymore." Daidouji said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Ikagura asked.

"Tell me kid, what's your name?" Daidouji asked the boy for his name, seeing the sword on his back meaning he could be a strong fighter himself.

Sonic smirks thinking being in a new world isn't so bad as he seems to have found some new friends, even though he met one embarrassing and awkward. He got up on his feet looking straight at Daidouji's eyes.

"Name's Sonic. The Fastest Thing Alive!" Sonic introduced himself with a smirk.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Sonic has found himself meeting up with the Hanzo ninja girls though he ended getting in 'close' contact with Asuka if you know what I mean. Now he'll experience a thrilling adventure in the path of a shinobi getting use to his new home while getting to know the girls as well.**

 **The sword Caliburn Sonic is not like the one in the video game Black Knight, it's just as powerful though doesn't talk or anything besides cutting through any in Sonic's path.**

 **Next up is Shadow the Hedgehog finding himself in the Senran Kagura world about to meet up a certain crimson group.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through to see how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ultimate Life Form Meets the Crimson Squad**

"Alright girls, this job is bigger than the other ones we did: meaning we get more meals tonight!" A girl said excited.

She has tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up and green eyes. She wears a short black dress, and covers it with a small, light grey jacket, with samurai leg armor on each side. Around her neck is a long black cape with white trim. And she also carries six swords on her back. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Right, Yomi?" The tanned girl asked looking at her friend.

"I agree, Homura, I'm actually looking forward to eating some tasty food than just bean spurt!" A polite girl concurred.

She's a fair skin girl with long blonde hair with a small green clip in it and green eyes. Her outfit is somewhat reminiscent of a maid. She wears a teal green dress with a white slip underneath. The top of her dress only comes up to the bustline, and a single white collar wraps around her neck. On her arms, she has long white gloves and green diamond-shaped arm sleeves with white frill underneath. Around her waist is a small white apron with shuriken pattern on them, and a belt that holds a brown bag and a strip of replacement darts for her crossbow weapon. She wears a teal beret with a large white bow on the back of it and an even larger bow on the back of her dress. Under her dress is a pair of white stockings covered by long brown boots with black bows at the top, and her signature giant sword rests on her back. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Eating a healthy diet is good for the body of a ninja." An emotionless girl stated.

She's a pale skin girl with medium length green hair and amber eyes in a furtive or feral glance and an emotionless expression. She tends to stick her tongue out when on the prowl. She wears a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a snake patterned and black frill trim that is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage. Because of this, it can only properly cover one of her shoulders. She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs, which carry knives. Her blue jeans have gashes and rips. The zipper is down, and the belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. She has snake tattoos on her left hip, shoulder, and breast. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"You can say that again, Hikage. I can't wait to get as many meats in my belly!" Homura drooled imagining herself being surrounded by big, juicy meats.

"Just make sure you don't eat too much or else you could get fat." A short girl said like she's knows better.

She has long black hair, red eyes, dress in gothic lolita fashion. She wears a black, white and dark teal frilled dress and bonnet with cat ears, cat tail, and what looks like black angel wings on her back. She wears white stockings and black dress shoes with black ring anklets with cat heads. She carries a European style umbrella that matches her dress in design and wears a black eye-patch with red tomoe over her left eye. Breasts sizes: A-cup.

"Oh, lighten up Mirai, this is an opportunity we can't pass up on." Homura said.

"It's not that I don't want to do this job, is just this feels a little too good to be true." Mirai pointed out. The guy who hired them for this seems suspicious to her.

"Don't worry about that man, I'll be sure to give him a good punishment if this job turns out to be false." Another girl said erotically.

She has blonde hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top and green eyes. She wears what resembles pink and white lingerie with the bottom of her breasts left uncovered and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are white garments, and she wears a thin white bottom with simple pink high heels. On her back is a large white lab coat. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"If that happens, do so as you please Haruka." Mirai said.

"Okay guys let's not worry about it now, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Homura said expression.

Homura and her friends are walking deep in a jungle-like forest getting by some tress and cutting through some vines in their way as they are in the search of something that got lost in a big place like this.

"Remind me again what we're looking for?" Mirai asked irate as she looks at an empty stomp.

"We're looking for a woman's pet panda she named Po, they were on a nice hick on these woods together until they got separated and she couldn't find him." Hikage answered her teammate as she looks around.

"I hope we don't find something dangerous here." Yomi worried.

"Come on, Yomi, we're ninja. We can handle anything, which is why we are in our shinobi form." Homura pointed out.

"Plus, the woman did mention something about strange unnatural creatures, so we got to be prepared for a fight." Mirai added.

Hikage look in a direction somewhere far to her right feeling an odd feeling that there's something there that is strong and yet dangerous.

"Something on your mind, Hikage?" Haruka asked noticing her ninja teammate is starring off somewhere.

"I sense a strong present in that direction, probably the same one from last night." Hikage informed.

"Is it a Yoma?" Haruka asked.

"No, it's different than any Yomas we faced, it's powerful and could be dangerous than the Yomas." Hikage theorized, thinking of checking it out herself.

"Alright, go do some scouting there this present is and come back to tell us your finding. If things get too out of hand, calls and we'll back you up." Homura suggested, like she's reading Hikage's mind as she nodded and head out.

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow groans shaking his head a bit though he doesn't feel to be suffering any pain on his body, he slowly opens his eyes finding himself to be in some kind of large forest asking himself what happened then quickly remembered the mission he and his friends were on stopping Dr. Eggman. Then realized too late it was all a trap set up by the mad scientist to sending to one-trip only travel to another dimension in hopes to never return.

"That fuck doctor, when I get my hands on him I'll…" Shadow paused feeling something strange on his body and took a look at himself.

"What the Chaos?!" Shadow gasped, he looks around something to look at himself fully making sure he's not dreaming or anything and found a pound with a waterfall.

He quickly got himself up and run to see his reflection on the water seeing that he has somehow become a human.

Still retaining some of his traits like his hair color and eyes, now seeing he has tan-peach color skin. He now wears a leather jacket with red lines with a spiral circle with spike on it, beneath is a short-sleeve black shirt with a white shape that almost looks a chest hair, white short gloves and golden rings on each wrist, long black leather pants with red lines and a belt with a skull buckle, and red-white shoes with hover thrusters for hover-skating.

"Well, this is unexpected. It seems my appearance changed according to the law of this universe, I hope the others are okay." Shadow said wondering how they're doing right now, hopefully he'll find them soon though know that it's easier said than done. Looking for them in a new world will be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Then Shadow notice something stripe to his back, grabs it with his hand revealing to be a sword. A dark-color single edge sword with a web-like pattern near the point. Golden pointy-metal layer on the blunt, another with a claw-like extension in the front, a white thin grip with a golden decoration on top and a sword pointy pommel at the bottom.

"Where did this come from?" Shadow asked himself. He feels like he has seen this sword somewhere before, but why.

Shadow then sense something, or someone is watching him from the trees, like there hasn't been other times when were spies watching him in the shadows and all.

"I know you're watching me, come on out no one gets hurt." Shadow demanded pointing at one tree.

On the tree hiding behind some branches and leaves is Hikage who was impress that a new face has spotted her quickly like a mind reader or something like that. Seeing no point in hiding anymore, she jumps off the tree and down to the ground landing a few feet near Shadow.

"I came here in searching for the weird energy reading I picked up earlier while I was with my friends, now it's clear that it was coming from you." Hikage pointed out.

"Well, now you found me. What are you going to do now?" Shadow asked, readying himself in case of a fight.

Hikage can tell that Shadow is keeping his guard up against her, not that she blames him, she's doing the same feeling the intension from each other with their eyes looking straight at one another. None dare to move an inch as a small breeze blows pass them and some dusts from the ground crashing and going over their shoes as they didn't care about them as they continue to stare at each other like they're trying to see the souls within.

Suddenly, a snapped sound from a twig caught their attention shifting their eyes to the direction where the sound came from.

Then a demonic monster that resembles a panda, but has six legs, four eyes, sharp fangs and claws, and part of the fur is dark-purplish color instead of white with the black fur. Its size is that of an elephant and its body emits a powerful dark aura as it roars at the two wanting to just kill them in its path.

"A Yoma." Hikage said, Shadow look at her thinking she knows what kind of monster it is.

"Anything I should know about?" Shadow asked slowly moving to Hikage's side without taking his eyes off the creature.

"They are a type of parasitic demon born from bloodshed between shinobi. Looks like it took control of the panda's body." Hikage explained.

"In other words, they are monsters to be killed to protect lives." Shadow clarified.

"Something like that, some are easy to kill and others harder than the lasts. Though it looks like this panda is being possess by the Yoma." Hikage said knowing what being possession looks like.

"Well, then how do we free it?" Shadow asked before the Yoma panda charge at them as they jump out of the way.

"For now, we have to do beat into submission. Very hard." Hikage answered readying her knife.

 **(Music-I Am… All of Me: Crush 40)**

Shadow smirks thinking he get some good exercise in this new world.

"Bring it on!" Shadow said.

Shadow dives down toward the demonic panda holding the sword in both hands and slash down on the side making it roar in pain. Hikage lands on the ground and dashes at the beast slashing at it as the panda monster swing its large paw to smack her away, but she dodges and jump-kick it under the chin though it only hurt much. The panda monster swings its head at Hikage sending her flying, Shadow caught her in his arms and set her down near a tree.

"Stay here, I got this." Shadow said, Hikage didn't protest knowing Shadow is strong and wants to see his skills in action.

Shadow ready himself in a runner starting position and the rocket boost under his shoes burst hard increasing his already super speed slashing at the possessed panda in all directions, low-kick the beast forcing it in the air for a while as Shadow got under it and kick it with both legs and flames sending it flying high in the air. Shadow bends down and jumps after the beast using the rockets to fly higher than the panda and stopped himself high enough to give this beast the final blow.

"Alright Arondight let finish this!" Shadow declared, not sure how he knew the sword's name but didn't mind.

Shadow curl himself into a ball-like form spinning faster with the blade held in front that it looks like a spinning ball with a bladed-ring in the middle. Charging up his attack the beast panda stops going just a few feet under Shadow and begins to fall which was the cue for Shadow.

" **Blade-Spin Dash Attack"** Shadow dives after the panda and striking with slashing furry increasing the speed of the fall then they hit the ground so hard the impact created large explosion of dust clouds.

 **(Music End)**

Soon the dust cleared showing Shadow standing on top of the unconscious panda beast's belly.

"Impressive, far more than I imagine." Hikage complimented walking over to him.

"Thanks, it felt good getting a warm-up from that fight." Shadow said feeling proud of himself.

"So, what do we do now?" Shadow asked looking at the still possess panda.

"I don't know, neither me or my team have the knowledge to free things from a Yoma." Hikage said.

"Maybe I can help." A new voice said from behind the two.

They turn around to see a woman with purple hair and red eyes. she dons a tight sleeveless shirt that starts exposing her stomach that is connected to a piece that covers her nose and mouth. Around her neck is a red triangular shaped scarf with white triangle marks and white dots inside of the triangles. She also wears baggy red pants with knee-length black high-top sandals, with a gray cloth wrapped around her waist. Black panties are exposed underneath the cloth and pants. Breasts sizes: HH-cup.

"Rin-Sensei?" Hikage emotionless surprised.

"Hello Hikage, it's been a while, I ran into your team on the way here when I was on a nature walk and felt a strong presence." Rin explained looking at Shadow and the panda behind him.

"I see you did most of the work." Rin smiled under the mask.

"Yeah, wasn't much of a challenge." Shadow shrugged before placing the sword on his back.

"Well, Homura and the others will be here soon. I'll get to work on curing the panda you guys been searching for." Rin said, figuring out this is the panda Hikage's team have been looking for.

Just as she said, Hikage's team came out of the woods seeing her okay give them a sigh of relief and they also see Shadow unsure of who this guy is.

"Well, if you got nowhere else to go, you can come with us." Hikage offered.

"Sure, I think I can trust you girls enough." Shadow accepted, thinking being with these girls won't be so bad.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow has now met the Crimson Squad and their former teacher Rin as he'll need their help to get use to this new world and hopefully find his friends soon and will face many dangers in his path to defend this world. Along with some hard-working labor as well as he'll get to know the girls more too.**

 **Next up will be Silver finding himself in a snowy place and will find help.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silver-Future Fighter Meets the Gessen Girls**

"Hmm, this is a very good sweets you made, Minori." A girl complimented as she is sitting down with her friends.

The girl has pale white skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair is a dark-gray color of medium length that is propped up slightly in the back by her white bow that has blue stripes on the ends. She wears a school uniform uniform consists of a gray sailor uniform blazer, gray skirt, and black pantyhose. Underneath it all is a white dress that is layered over by a low neckline black shirt with long sleeves. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Thanks, Yumi, I thought I would challenge my taste with this new recipe I've been working on." The cheerful girl known as Minori said, glad that her friends are enjoying the sweets.

Minori is a fair-skinned girl with long light brown hair tied in two pigtails and big blue eyes, with small yellow pupils. She also wears the same gray school uniform as Yumi and the other three girls are present. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Yeah girl, these cookies are, like, so delicious I can't get enough of them." Another girl said while eating a cookie.

She has long wavy blonde hair, and burgundy-colored eyes, and a beauty mark on the lower right side of her mouth. She wears the gray school uniform. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"I agree with Shiki here, you really outdid yourself. And please Shiki, don't talk with your mouth full." The girl scolded.

She has short blue hair in a sort of bowl cut, with a cherry blossom in it, and she has blue eyes. She also wears the school uniform. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Sorry, Yozakura, I just, like, couldn't help with myself." Shiki chuckled.

"Sheesh, at least Murakumo isn't a messy eater." Yozakura sighed looking at her fellow shinobi teammate.

"Still, you can't help but enjoy the good flavor in your mouth." Murakumo commented.

The final girl of the group, Murakumo is a fair skinned girl with long dark brown hair tied with a red ribbon in a side ponytail. She wears a white mask reminiscent of Hanya. Wearing the school uniform as well. Breasts sizes: H-cup, bigger than Yozakura and Shiki.

"So, any plans for today girls, besides training?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I was thinking" However, Shiki's sentence was cut off when the whole building is suddenly shaking a little hard until it stops.

"Whoa, what was that, an earthquake?" Shiki asked spooked a little.

"I'm not sure, it felt a little close to our school." Yumi said, getting a strange feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye.

"Hey guys, come check this out!" Minori called out as she is outside looking out at the field of snow.

They hurry to the sweet-loving girl's side to see what she's seeing themselves hoping it's nothing serious or dangerous, once they got outside, they gasp to see a large crater-like trail that leads a couple of miles of the school with burn marks and some smoke sizzling from the heated ground.

"It looks like whatever it was, caused some damage to the field." Yozakura pointed out the obvious.

"Thank god, it didn't hit the school, it would've been a totally mess." Shiki sighed in relief.

"What do you suppose that was, Yumi?" Murakumo asked the leader of the group.

"I'm not sure, I'm getting caution feeling about this and I think we should check it out to make sure is not a threat." Yumi suggested doing a little investigation.

"Should transform into our Shinobi form?" Yozakura asked, wanted to make sure they're prepared.

"Yes, can't be too careful." Yumi said and everyone brought out their scrolls.

" **Shinobi Transformation"**

 **(With Silver)**

"Ouch, did anyone get the number on that truck driven by a made scientist?" Silver asked as he wakes up from his unconscious slumber and sat up.

Silver than notice something about himself that doesn't feels right, he spotted a frozen like up ahead. Silver ran to the frozen lake looking down to see his reflection and gasps of seeing that Silver is not a hedgehog anymore because now he's a human with a full set of new clothes too.

Silver has his quills though now they seem to be hair matching the exact style of his quills, he is wearing a dark, green-blue t-shirt with a shiny silver-leather jacket, gray pants with a yellow and blue-green stripe belt. He sees that he is wearing his gloves and shoes like before in his hedgehog form, so that part remains.

"Okay, so whatever world I am must've turned me into a human in order to fit in to this world's rules and now I'm all alone with no friends around to help me." Silver sighed, wondering what he's going to do now.

A glowing light appears getting Silver's attention looking at the spot where the glow is at seem to be the center of the frozen lake and that glow is somehow calling out to him, Silver wanted to go there but didn't want to risk walking on the ice that it could be dangerously thin, so he decided to see if he still has his power by making himself float a few inches in the air.

"Good, looks like my psychokinetic powers still works." Silver said before making his way to the glowing spot.

Silver wasn't sure himself if this is a trap setup by someone, but deep down he knew that it wasn't going to hurt him or something. When he's right above the glowing spot he uses his psychic power to crack a circle and pull it up then tossing it aside as the glowing ball soon rises from the cold water right in front of the future-hedgehog's face. He holds out his hand and the ball of light disappeared revealing itself to be a sharp sword-like dagger with a black halt and a red gem stone at the bottom, a gold ring at the end with the blade is, icy-blue line over the black part with gold markings on it.

Silver isn't sure why, but he gets the strangest feeling that he seen this blade before from somewhere though can't really think of anything as to why this is so important to him.

"Well, whatever this is, I get the feeling I'll be needing this more than I know." Silver to himself as he places the sword-dagger in the pocket inside his jacket.

"Now, let see if I can find a town somewhere. It's a bit cold out here." Silver said as he floats higher to get a better view.

Silver looks around though there doesn't appear to be any sign of a city or a small town, looking around some more before he could move on to the next area until he spotted something ahead though it's dark out here, so he couldn't exactly make out what it is.

"Is that, smoke?" Silver asked himself before flew towards to where the smoke, hopefully it's just some campers having a campfire out here.

But when he got there soon finding that there weren't any campers or people around for all he sees are burn marks and steaming smokes, there are even some fire slowly spreading on the trees and the ground while creating steam fog when it made contact to the snow. Silver put out all the fire with a few snowballs as they slightly melted from the small fires, though the questions still remains of how happened.

Then Silver heard a roar coming from a few miles from where he is, he thinks that whatever made that roar also made the fire and seem to have left a steaming trail to follow. His gut was telling him that it could be trouble and got on his serious face before flying through the trail at high speed to confront the trouble in person.

 **(With Yumi's Group)**

Yumi and the girls are jumping from branches to branches while following the steaming trail after they came to where the crater trail stopped and are on pursuit of the thing that has been almost caused a forest fire as the girls quickly put out the fires they see before they can even spread.

Yumi's shinobi form is a solid white furisode kimono that hangs off her shoulders and exposes her cleavage. The outfit has a blue double-lined trim with a blue obi on the back. Yumi also wears white socks and flip flops.

Minori wears She wears a green choker around her neck, with a small, round bell attached to it. She wears an orange top, which reveals her cleavage. The top has short, wide white sleeves, with pink trimmings, as well does the front part of her shirt. She has a large pink bow tied around her waist, and has a small hamster clip on her shirt, as well. She wears white and orange striped stockings, and matching undergarments. She wears large green bracelets and anklets, and pink boots with little red bows on them. She carries a blue pail with a hamster design on it. On her back is a large plush hamster backpack. She has a blue thermos on her right hip and has a white headband.

Shiki's is rather skimpily, wearing a black bustier suit outfit, with heeled black boots, and shoulder-long black gloves. Her outfit reveals both her cleavage and the sides of her breasts and has a skull encrusted peace sign-like buckle attached right above a rivet, holding the breast straps in place. She wears a long, collared black cape, which is maroon on the underside, with a large skull encrusted pink heart pin attached by her left shoulder, and a gold bangle, which runs beneath the cape and out the collar, by her right shoulder. She also wears a large black hat. It closely resembles a witch's hat, with a skull face on it that occasionally copies her expressions. The hat has large bat wing-like attachments on it.

Yozakura wears an outfit similar to a kimono but exposes her midriff. The top parts of the outfit is white, which fades to a sea-foam green color, decorated with white, lavender and purple flower designs. The bottom half of the outfit resembles the bottom half of a regular kimono, but is open down the middle. It's sea-foam green in color, and slowly fades to a dark teal color as it goes down. Like the top, it's decorated with small flower designs. She wears a pale blue sash around her waste, which is decorated with white flowers. She wears long white tabi, and wooden sandals. On her arms are large, ornate gauntlets, which have pistons.

Murakumo is dressed in the wear of a Sengoku period warlord, clad in armor and red flower trimmed haori.

They soon stop when they see something they were not expecting, a strange creature that's literally covered in flames like it was born like that with sharp horns in the head and seem to be in pain as it steps it foot on the snow which causes steam to come out and the monster does not like it one bit.

"Whoa, what is that?" Minori asked shock.

"Could it be a yoma?" Yozakuro wondered, pounding her gauntlet fists together.

"I don't know, I never seen a yoma like this before but it would appear that this is the cause of those steams and fires we saw." Yumi concluded.

The flame creature roars and put it's clawed hands on a tree slowly making it steam then burst fire making the tree burn fast.

"If we leave it to do that then the whole forest will be burned." Shiki gasped.

"Then we got to kill it, here and now!" Murakumo said pointing her spear at the fire-monster.

"Alright girls, let's go!" Yumi said as the girls jumps off the branches and surrounded the monster.

"Let see how hot you really are!" Shiki taunted throwing her Double-Bladed Scythe hitting the monster bounces back to her.

Minori threw a couple dozen throwing star-shaped cookies which actually pushes the monster back two feet and some more. Who knew cookies could be dangerous like this.

Yozakura charge in with a powerful punch to the stomach making the monster gasps in pain and quickly roar in anger as its body glows brightly red and orange, releasing intense heat that causes Yozakura's gauntlet to heat up slowly burning her hand. She felt the heat and quickly took her fist off as she cries a little in pain.

"Watch out, girls, this thing can burn you on contact." Yozakura warned.

"Then let's make sure we don't touch it." Yumi suggested before firing a few icicles daggers at the monster making it scream.

"And it appears it doesn't like the cold, so I'm more suited to fight it." Yumi pointed out.

"We'll keep it distracted while you attack it on its blame spots." Murakumo planned.

Soon, the four girls started attacking the monster to keep its eyes on them while Yumi attacks with ice and strong cold-wind to deal some serious damage to it. Even though the girls appear to be winning, the monster just won't stay down and erupts a very strong and hot shockwave that was melting the snow around them and making steaming fog.

"This thing is really bringing the heat!" Shiki commented as she fans herself, pun intended.

"Then we better finish this now!" Murakumo declared as she charges at the fire-monster and slashing at him with her spear and cleaver.

However, the fire-monster was not going down that easy as it grabs both the masked-girl's weapons and headbutted forcing the girl to let go and knocked away the mask off revealing her beautiful face and olive-green eyes.

"Ahh, oh no, my mask!" Murakumo panicked, becoming nervous and scared with her mask off.

She quickly tried to receive her mask, but the monster fired a flaming-steam between her and the mask making a wall of fire. The girl looks at the marching burning creature as she backs away feeling too scared to fight back without her mask to give her the confidence she needs until she felt her back hit a tree which makes her trap.

"Murakumo!" Minori shouted, throwing more sweets of weapons at the monster but they all got burn to a black crisp as they made contact to the body.

Yumi chase after the monster, but the flame-wall it created suddenly blocked her path to rescue her friend.

The flame-monster then leap towards Murakumo like a predator about to kill its prey as Murakumo braced herself for the incoming attack as she could feel the heat from the monster getting closer. She waited for a moment or two until she realizes nothing happened to her yet and slowly look up at the monster that it stopped itself in midair while being covered in a light green-blue aura.

 **(Music-Dreams of Absolution: Silver the Hedgehog Theme)**

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to harm a lady?" Silver said standing next to Murakumo floating and glowing.

"Whoa, who's that?" Yozakura asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he saved Murakumo." Shiki sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Silver asked Murakumo, she nodded though covering her face with her hands.

Silver look at the direction where the mask is and use power his psychic power to bring it into his hand, kneeling down her level.

"Here, this is yours, right?" Silver handed the mask to Murakumo as she slowly takes it.

"You know, you're really cute without the mask." Silver complimented with a wink. This made Murakumo's face blushes like crazy and quickly put the mask on the hide the blushing.

Silver chuckles to the girl and look at the monster with a serious look in his eyes.

"As for you, I think need to "cool" off!" Silver shouted attacking it at blinding speed with his dagger-sword, then psychic pushed the monster like shooting it out of a cannon sending it far away until it falls into the cold, freezing lake Silver was at.

The monster struggles to get out but couldn't swim and soon the fire completely died as it stinks to the bottom, never to return again.

 **(Music End)**

"Hope it knows how to swim." Silver joked, before helping Murakumo up on her feet.

"Thank you." Murakum thanked in a deep tone again.

"Dude, you were, like, super awesome finishing off that monster when we had to struggle against it." Shiki commented as she and the other ran to them.

Silver couldn't help but blush noticing the one or two of the girls are wearing such revealing clothing he's at a stripper nightclub, doing his best not to look at their breasts if he wants to be on their good sides and need help in this world.

"You quite powerful, are you a shinobi?" Yumi asked curious.

"No, and I'm not from around here either. I'm Silver by the way." Silver introduced himself.

"Silver, that's a sexy name." Shiki winked.

"You know any place to rest, is kinda freezing out here." Sliver said, feeling the cold a bit.

"Yes, we'll take you to our school, it's the least we can do for saving our friend." Yumi said as they lead Silver back to their home.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Silver has met with the shinobi girls of Gessen Academy after handling that fire monster and he'll soon learn of this world he and the others are in, hopefully they'll be able to find each other and see if they can go back home once they find the other emeralds first. Silver may get along with the girls as they have much in common and family lost and wanting to become strong to protect others.**

 **Next chapter is our last friend of Mobius, Tails as he'll find himself with a certain group in an evil shinobi school. Hope he survives.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yellow Brilliant Fox Meets the Hebjio Girls**

"And then the guys' little brother was like "you'll die a virgin if you won't a fuck a girl in real life instead of watching those porn videos" and then slaps him before walking." A teenage girl mimicked a boy's voice, telling her friend a story she heard from some other teenagers.

"No way, the kid must've had lots of guts to say all that to his own older brother." Another teenage girl with dark-blue eyeshadow surprised.

"I know, right, and the crazy thing is the little brother is only a nine-year-old." Teenage Girl 1 mentioned.

"Double no way, how does a little kid even know about porn videos?" Dark-blue eyeshadow girl asked shock.

Unnoticed to them, another girl is standing right behind them.

"I guess he must've gotten bored with his toys and found his older brother's computer with a porn video by accident." Teenage Girl 1 shrugged.

"I wonder what the parents would think about this." Dark-blue eyeshadow girl said.

"Maybe they'll grounded them for a one with my allowance." Teenage Girl 1 chuckled.

"Perhaps, but I believe a far more punishment is needed for you two slacking off." The third girl said in a serious tone.

The two girls' eyes open wide and felt pale as they know who voice that is, they slowly turn around looking up to meet a deadly glare at the third-year girl and one of the strongest students of the school.

She has light brown hair with two short pigtails and dark-green eyes behind a pair of white glasses. She wears a black uniform that looks like a sailor uniform with a red tie, long black socks, and brown shoes like the two girls are wearing. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Oh, hey Imu… what's up?" Teenage Girl 1 asked nervous.

"Well, I was just going to get some water for Miyabi when I spotted to girls of Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy are fooling around and NOT doing their training." Imu explained without taking her eyes off the two.

"W-We were just taking a little." Dark-blue eyeshadow girl said getting scared of Imu.

"Then I hope you enjoyed it because break time is over, now!" Imu scared the girls off back to the academy and back to their training session.

Imu let out a sigh if these girls will learn to take this serious of being an Evil Shinobi and what it means to be one, though there are times when she and her teams ended up being friends with some Good Shinobis. She is also thinking of going on a vacation trip with the others.

"If we could go on vacation, maybe we can go to a resort with a beach close by, that sounds nice and Miyabi would wear a swimsuit… maybe a skinny two-piece." Imu drooled and her cheeks turns red as she starts imagining her best friend in all sorts of bikinis.

Suddenly her pervert thoughts got interrupted when she heard a loud boom sound that came from above, she looks up to see a bright shiny sphere for a few seconds then that sphere fell to the ground several or more miles from here, and she felt the ground shaking hard struggle a little to keep her balance as it lasted for a moment that was caused from the impact of the shiny object that crashed there.

"What was that just now? Was it some kind of meteor or… something else?" Imu asked herself, wondering if it something dangerous that entered the forest, perhaps a yoma.

"Hmm, I better go inform Miyabi about this, with Suzune-Sensei gone, we're in charge of the school and we cannot let anything threating Hebjio." Imu said before jumping off to inform her leader.

 **(With Tails)**

"Whoa, good thing I had my shield bubble activated before crashing here." Tails groaned as he stands up.

"Before being blinded by the light, I saw Shadow reaching out and grabbed a Chaos Emerald, he must've used Chaos control to take the emeralds with us to make sure Eggman doesn't use them." Tails recalled and notice something shiny about ten feet away from him.

"Huh, is that…" Tails walked toward the shiny object and picked it up to discover is a yellow emerald.

"Awesome, I already found a Chaos emerald!" Tails cheered for finding one of the Chaos Emerald in his long arm.

Wait, Tails was pretty sure that his arm was not this long. Unless something has happened to his body when he and the other hedgehogs got Chaos Controlled from Eggman's machine.

Tails quickly took out a mini-machine that brought out a man sizes mirror that was somehow built inside the little gadget. Duh, of course Tails would build something like that, he's the smartest fox in the universe!

Tails got a good look at his new appearance he still has his blue eyes, fox ears and his two tails, white gloves, and his 300 IQ brain power, thanks goodness. His body seems a little taller about 4.05 feet with peach skin color, yellow-orange hair with three bangs hanging on the front. He now wears a mechanic suit that matches his hair color, a black belt with gun-holder pocket, and red shoes.

"Holy Dimension Physical Change! I'm human, it must be when we got Chaos Controlled, that mean also mean that just got teleported to another world. Now, that reminds me of being in Christ's world." Tails quickly figured out. Also wondering how Christ and the others are doing now with time moving faster there than on Mobius.

"Hmm, this place does look a little similar to Mobius and Christ's earth, maybe this is a different either world. Wow, the multiverse theory strikes again!" Tails impressed, thinking he should conduct some research if there are any more worlds and could win a science reward for the discovery.

But Tails knew that will have to wait, first things first he'll have to find Sonic, Shadow and Silver along with finding the other Chaos Emeralds if they're ever gonna have a chance of getting back home, that is IF they can get back home even with the Chaos Emeralds. Fearing what Eggman said before about a one-way trip, meaning even with the Chaos Emerald that could never go back to Mobius to see their friends again.

At least that's' what he calculated.

"Guess, we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there, right now I need to see if I can find anything if the three Hedgehogs have made it to this world too." Tails said.

Tails look toward his two fox tails as he spins them around really fast and jumps up now being airborne as he is glad to see his ability to fly with his tails hasn't been taken away, now he flies up high about 50 feet as he looks around to see if he can spot any sighting of a city or a small town until he spotted a tall dark building.

"Hmm, must be a private forest resort, I hope they don't mind having an unexpected guess." Tails said as he flies to the building. Unaware that where he's heading to is actually the Evil Shinobi school.

 **(Hebjio Training Area)**

"And you're sure about this, Imu?" A girl asked.

This is Miyabi, Imu's best friend. Miyabi is a girl of a lightly tanned complexion, though not nearly to the extent of Homura. Her short white hair causes many to claim that she looks like a handsome man, a trait which is even more greatly exemplified by her lack of femininity, much to her chagrin. She wears the Hebijo black uniform. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Yes, whatever fell from the sky landed close to the school and that it might be dangerous." Imu reported.

"You didn't get hurt, right big sis?" A sky, shut-in girl asked worry.

The girl has ankle-length, violet hair, with a black ribbon placed just above her bangs, which cast a heavy shadow over her eyes, causing them to be devoid of shine, appearing darker than usual, and often lend her a sad demeanor overall. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"Don't worry, Murasaki, I wasn't near the area where it landed." Imu assured to her little sister who is a first-year.

"Now that I think about it, didn't you mentioned something about a "star" falling from the sky, Ryōna?" A mean-looking girl asked her twin sister.

She's has long brown hair that are tied into twin tails in long black ribbons that goes below the waist. She's also heterochromatic, meaning she has two different color eyes being blue for the left eye and green for the right eye. Breasts sizes: AAA-cup.

"That's right, Ryōbi, and then you shouted at me for daydreaming and beat me up with a bamboo stick. It felt really good, please hit me more!" The twin sister known as Ryona squealed for her joy of pain.

Ryona has short blonde hair, and heterochromatic eyes, with her left eye being emerald green, in color and her right eye is sapphire blue. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Will you shut up and take this serious, you stupid fucking dog!" Ryboi shouted in rage as she pulls on Ryona's tie tighter.

"Oh, choking me… feels good, tighter. Pull it tighter!" Ryona begged as she enjoys it.

"Cut it out, you two, this is a serious matter. We have to go see if "star" is a threat to the school." Imu scolded the twins.

"Actually, I think it's coming to us." Murasaki alerted.

"Huh, what makes you say that?" Imu asked.

"I can smell the star; the smell is a boy coming to us in the air." Murasaki informed.

"Huh, a boy?" Imu shocked.

"Oh, a boy is coming to our school!" Ryona excited erotically.

"I don't think it means we're getting a new student, Hebijo is an All-Girl school, after all." Ryobi reminded her.

"Murasaki, can you tell if this boy is on a plane or helicopter?" Miyabi asked, the purple hair girl shook her head.

"No, I don't smell any metal or gas on him, and… he's already here." Murasaki pointed upward. All four girls turn their head to the direction her finger is pointing and see the boy she mentioned coming close to them.

"IDIOT?! Why didn't you tell us that sooner!" Ryona yelled.

"Hey, give us a break, Murasaki was just as surprised as the rest of you and she thought the kid is pretty cute." Murasaki's blue teddy bear, Bebeby "talked" though in reality is was Murasaki talking through the bear with a different voice.

"Huh, Bebeby, don't tell them that!" Murasaki embarrassed.

"(Uh, could this be… Murasaki's first crush on a boy?!)" Imu mentally shocked.

Tails lands ten feet from the Hebjio's elite girls and suddenly dozens of Evil Shinobi girls surround him with swords, arrows, and kunai all pointing at the fox boy.

"Huh, hi… I come in peace." Tails greeted nervously.

"Oh please, he's using a stupid line from an alien movie." Ryobi insulted the boy's greeting.

"I wonder how much punishment he can give?" Ryona asked.

"Murasaki, can you smell any threats from him?" Miyabi asked.

"No, my nose sniffing a kind soul from him, he's also has the IQ of 300, good with machines, a strong fighter, and for some reason his smell is that of a fox." Murasaki sniffed.

"A fox, could his animal spirit be a fox like me?" Imu asked surprise. She and everyone also notices the two tails behind him are moving around which Murasaki says those are real tails and the ears too.

"Whoa, you got all that from just my smell. Interesting, it's as if your nose is ten times greater than a bloodhound or two." Tails amazed which made Murasaki blush hiding it with Bebeby.

"Anyway, all what your friend said is true, my name is Miles Prower but my friends call my Tails." Tails introduced himself with a cute innocent smile.

"(Oh wow, that's actually cute!)" Imu thought admitted.

"All of you stand down, me and my team will deal with him alone." Miyabi ordered and immediately they all shattered.

"So, you mean having a talk… right?" Tails hoped.

"Normally, we would deal with intruders who dares to trespass on the grounds of the Evil Shinobi school, Hebijo." Miyaboi glared at Tails as she grips on her sword.

"Wait, Evil Shinobi…" Tails repeated.

"So, if you wish to leave here alive then you'll have to earn your freedom." Miyabi stated as she and the others took out their scrolls.

" **Shinobi Transformation"** They changed into their Shinobi form.

Miyabi wears a white coat with some black designs and a yellow color on the inside, a black cape, striped from behind with a white symbol, gold underwear with black belts forming an X cross in front, white boots with longer black socks with stripes to the waists. Her left arm is covered in wrapping bandages and black stripes. She also wears a red ribbon on her waists.

Imu wears a military style uniform of green and black with white outlines, and one green hat. Her lower front reveals a white skirt under the longer skirt part. She holds a long red pole with yelloe tips in one hand.

Muasaki wears a long, black dress with gray trimmings, and blades attach to her hair.

Ryobi She dons a white button-down "dress" shirt that has the waist wrapped in a belt that holds all of her extra-large bullets. Underneath is a big, black dress that goes all the way down to her ankles, which, along with her legs and feet, are covered by white thigh-high stockings and red dress shoes. Then, she wears a red hair band and a red overcoat-like shirt reminiscent of Native American clothes.

Ryona wears a white outfit with a short, wide skirt decorated with triangular patterns. The top of the outfit ends in two triangles held together by thin threads which keep the back held together. More threads reach from each triangle to the other triangle to keep from exposing her bust and the front of the outfit from falling off. She also wears white stockings with triangular cut tops trimmed with gold, boots that reach up to under her knees which are trimmed the same way as her stockings (her arms also share the same trend). Finally, her outfit is accessorized with two angelic wings and a silver tiara on her head.

"Wait, I swear I'm not here to hurt anyone!" Tails backed away a little.

"Do, do we have to fight? Can't we just let him go?" Murasaki asked shy.

"You said he's a strong fighter, I want to see that for myself." Miyabi stated, thinking she may let him go if he proves himself in a fight.

Tails knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this unless he fights his way through these girls, but he has another idea that's both stupid and reckless that might just work.

"Then come on, strike me down right here!" Tails crossed his chest with a finger, confusing the girls.

"If you can really kill me, then show that you girls really are Evil Shinobis because then I won't move from this spot." Tails said serious standing strong.

"This kid is crazy, he's signing his own death warrant." Ryobi pointed out.

"Little fool, don't mock the Pride of an Evil Shinobi!" Miyabi shouted and charges at Tails with her sword engulf in black flame.

Tails didn't move from the spot even though his instinct was telling him to move to avoid the deadly black flaming sword, his heart was saying differently to trust his plan and hope that he is right about one little thing he notice about these girls. He doesn't bother bringing out his weapons to defend himself as he's putting his life on a big gamble.

Miyabi at full speed raises her sword above her head and swings down with a mighty scream to cut Tails in half and burning his body at the same time aiming for the head.

"Miyabi, stop!" A woman's voice shouted.

Miyabi stops her fire-blade that was half an inch to Tail's forehead. They look up to see a familiar woman standing on top of the tower.

"Suzune-Sensei?" Miybai surprised seeing her teacher here, as well as the other girls.

"Stand down, Miyabi, this boy is more special than you think." Rin said, in Hebijo she goes by Suzune though allowed some people to call her Rin.

"Don't worry, she already stopped her attack before you called her out." Tails said.

"Is that so?" Suzune asked.

"Yep, she stopped her attack about 0.5 nanoseconds before you called out to her." Tails answered.

"What… but that's a very, very short time and you were able to tell the timing that short?" Imu gasped.

"It's like your purple hair friend said, my IQ is 300." Tails said proudly.

"But what if I didn't stop my sword?" Miyabi asked.

"Then I guess I would be dead by now." Tails said, simply as that.

"God, you're crazy." Miyabi sighed. Truth is Miyabi wanted to test Tails and looks like he passed with flying colors, also earning her respect.

"A crazy genius." Tails corrected her.

"Come on, let's go talk inside. I have news regarding to his friends." Suzune said.

"You know where my friends are?" Tails asked.

"Just one of them, all you to the meeting room." Suzune said to the elite girls, they went off.

"Tell, you had a way to defend yourself on Miyabi's attack, didn't you?" Suzune asked with a smirk under her mask.

"Well, I do have a forcefield build inside my watch." Tails mentioned playfully. Meaning he could've reacted faster enough to activate it to block Miyabi's attack.

Suzune chuckles now knowing this could've gone in Tails's favor because he can outsmart her too.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The last member of the team has got his moment with the Hebijo girls. Sorry there wasn't a fight, but I thought this would've gone better with Tails using his brain to get himself out of a fight like knowing Miyabi wouldn't kill him because she wanted to test his bravery. Now let's see the four Mobius friends will do in different groups of ninja girls before meeting each other.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Sparring Match and Chili Dogs**

"Wow, you guys sure know got the whole "Secret Lair" thing down." Sonic impressed as he looks around the secret room for the Hanzo Shinobi girls.

"Thank you, we take pride the way of the Shinobi." Ikaruga said proudly.

"And very convenient to hide it inside an old building that no one goes into anymore, making look abandoned." Sonic added.

"Though I got to ask, do you girls also do regular school things or just here?" Sonic asked curiously.

"We spend most of our days here for training on becoming Shinobis though we do try to blind in with the normal students so that no one would get suspicious." Asuka explained.

"But we do keep ourselves hidden from the whole school, the only ones who knows about this are the Principal and Vice-Principal." Ikaruga mentioned, Sonic nodded getting the idea.

"I think you're going to love it here, consider your little 'surprise' tackle on Asuka back at the forest." Katsuragi flirted pressing her breasts on Sonic's arm making him blush.

"Oh, and you can call me "Kat" if you like." Katsuragi whispered in his ear.

"Katsuragi! Enough, can't you see you're making Sonic uncomfortable!" Ikaruga snapped.

"I was just teasing, trying to spice up the mood a little." Katsuragi shrugged and wink at Sonic.

"Here, Sonic, have a cookie." Hibari offered a blue frosted sugar cookie as she eats her own cookie.

"Thanks." Sonic took the cookie and eats it, feeling his taste bud going on a new flavor.

"Wow, these are good! Did you make these yourself?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it's something I picked up and thought about trying it. The frosty is blueberry." Hibari nodded.

"Cool!" Sonic impressed as Hibari blush a bit.

"Well, might as well make yourself comfortable for a while, Kiriya-Sensei and the elders will be here shortly." Daidouji announced as she walks in with a beer can.

"Hey, you're that delinquent woman who was with the others back at the grass field." Sonic remembered.

"Nice to see you too, and the name is Daidouji, so you better remember that." Daidouji glared that almost made Sonic scared.

"Sheesh, her temper maybe even worse than my friend Knuckles." Sonic whispered to Asuka.

"Don't worry, Daidouji is really a nice person once you get to know her even though rough and straight forward most of the time." Asuka explained.

"It's still a surprise that she can stay in her Shinobi Transformation longer than any shinobi in the world." Yagyu pointed out.

"Huh, Shinobi Transformation? What'd you mean?" Sonic confused and Ikaruga stepped in to answer.

"Remember the clothes we were wearing when we met you? That was our Shinobi Transformation, think of it as the form of our ideal battle suits that allow us to fight to our fullest potential." Ikaruga explained.

"Oh, so your outfits are what reflect you guys on the inside and the transformation lets it out." Sonic said starting to understand it, Ikaruga nodded.

"Though I prefer showing all the natural but adding some clothes can add the mystery… like this!" Katsuragi got behind Asuka and groped her breasts.

"AAAAHHH?! Kat, stop it! You keep groping my breasts too much, plus Sonic is here!" Asuka moaned as she tries to get Katsuragi off.

"Then we'll just give him a good show on how girls like to have fun." Katsuragi squealed as she notices Sonic starring at them with his face turning red and tries not to look but couldn't look away.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Ikaruga snapped as she karate chop Katsuragi on the head that force her to let go of Asuka for her to get away.

"If you wanted some attention, you could've just said so." Katsuragi stared perverted at Ikaruga.

"No way!" Ikaruga angered.

"Is this how it always been?" Sonic asked Yagyu.

"Yes, but despite our difference and Katsuragi's perverted nature we still treat each other well like family." Yagyu answered.

Sonic chuckles as seeing the two girls bricking at each other reminds him of how he and his friend Knuckle would fight each other sometimes, but they're still good friends none the less, this also makes him think of all his friends back home on Mobius.

"(I wonder how the others are doing without me and the others, hopefully they're handling Eggman right now while I go find the others and figure a way back home.)" Sonic thought.

A black ball appeared rolling near the girls and Sonic then it exploded releasing a large puff of smoke for a few seconds until it cleared up revealing Kiriya standing firm.

"Hello, I've come to see the new gust you brought." Kiriya said.

"Here, this kid Sonic was at the forest you sent us to and I can sense some odd energy from him." Daidouji gestured to Sonic.

"Yep, the name's Sonic. Fastest Thing Alive." Sonic introduced.

"Oh, he sounds confident." An old lady said, revealing herself to be Sayuri and Hanzo.

"Grandma, grandpa, I wasn't expecting to see you guys!" Asuka smiled and gave her grandparents a hug.

"We came here as soon as Kiriya was informed about you finding the strange thing that appeared last night." Hanzo said.

"Hmm…" Sayuri walked closer to Sonic to get a better look and sense his energy.

"Your energy feels different, almost like you're not entirely human." Sayuri said.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Hibari asked.

"That's because I wasn't even born human to begin with back in my world." Sonic revealed shocking everyone.

"You're from another world, no way!" Katsuragi gasped.

"And you said that you weren't human before?" Yagyu asked.

"Yep, I'm or was a hedgehog as in Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic smirked with the thumb up.

"Wow, you were hedgehog! I bet you were so cute back there!" Hibari squealed, imagining sonic as a normal cute hedgehog.

"Actually, I was more of a short human-like hedgehog. An Anthropomorphic, you could say." Sonic corrected.

"Then there are others like you in your world." Ikaruga guessed.

"Yep, and my world is called Mobius. I'm also part of a group called the Freedom Fighters." Sonic mentioned.

"Freedom Fighters?" Asuka asked.

Sonic started telling everyone about his life about being fast and fighting against an evil scientist who wants nothing more than to conquer the world, and how he and his team always managed to stop him every time, and to the of his last mission with three of his friends and being sent to another world.

"And that's how I ended up in your world." Sonic finished his story.

"Wow, you sure went through lots of adventures, I'm kinda jealous." Katsuragi admitted.

"Being a hero and saving lives, you're really cool." Hibari complimented.

"And you said about these seven jewels called Chaos Emeralds, with all seven they can make you all powerful." Hanzo said.

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure that my buddy Shadow brought them with us to this world. Hopefully they can get us back." Sonic said, as soon as he finds Shadow, Silver, and Tails first.

"Hey Sonic, you said that you're a good fighter, right?" Katsuragi asked, Sonic nodded in response.

"Well then, how about you and I fight right now!" Katsuragi posed her fighting stance shocking the girls.

"Yes, I believe testing Sonic's strength would be a good way to learn about his abilities in a fight." Kiriya nodded.

"Are you serious?" Asuka asked shock.

"I agree, it would be the best way to learn more about our new student in combat." Hanzo smirked.

"Huh, new student? You don't mean to enroll him in our ninja training?" Ikaruga shocked.

"Yep, that is if you're interested, Sonic. Shinobi can be very resourceful, and we'll be able to help find your friends." Kiriya stated.

"Me as a ninja, now that something I never thought of doing. Okay, I'm in!" Sonic agreed without hesitation.

"Then see how you do well against Katsuragi who is a third-year student." Kiriya said.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see how strong you are!" Katsuragi excited.

 **(Ninja Gym Room)**

"Okay, the match will one on one, our new student Sonic vs Katsuragi. The rules are simple: you can fight all out and use your weapons, when one of you is knocked out that match is over. Do I make myself clear?" Kiriya explained the rule of this match.

"Gotcha, just be sure to prepared me some chili dogs after I win." Sonic said.

"Chili dogs?" Hibari confused.

"I believe it's an American food." Ikaruga recalled hearing something like that.

"I'll look it up and see if I can have it prepared for him." Hanzo said before leaving.

"Get ready Sonic, because I won't be holding back!" Katsuragi declared as she goes into her Shinobi Transformation.

"You be surprise of how quick I can be." Sonic smirked.

"Aren't you gonna take out your sword?" Katsuragi asked.

"Nah, I did fought with a sword before and learned how to fight with it, I've always been more of a bare-handed kind of guy. Besides, I don't think you can make fight hard enough to use it." Sonic said.

"Oh, he seems confident in this fight." Daidouji admired that.

"If you're both ready… FIGHT!" Kiriya announced the start of the fight.

 **(Music-His World: Sonic the Hedgehog Music)**

Katsuragi sprint toward Sonic at blinding speed making the first attack with a straight kick to the face, but she soon finds that Sonic isn't there anymore and quickly stop herself.

"What the…?" Katsuragi confused of where Sonic is.

"Hey, over here!" Sonic called out, showing himself to be at the spot where Katsuragi was.

"Whoa, how did he get over there so fast?" Asuka asked shock.

"I kept my eye on him the whole, but I barely saw him move and there was a blue blur I only managed to see for an instant. And he did it at the moment after Katsuragi made the first move." Daidouji said, shock about Sonic's speed.

"Like I told you before, I'm the Fastest Thing Alive!" Sonic bragged.

"Oh yeah, so fast that doesn't mean I won't hit you!" Katsuragi said before charging at Sonic again.

This time Sonic didn't move, he simply dodge a kick to the head without moving much as the blonde shinobi girl was surprise and got angry, she starts throwing her kicks to Sonic as fast as she could but she couldn't land a single hit on the Blue Blur.

"Quiet dodging me! I want to see how strong you are!" Katsuragi taunted.

"Okay, but remember you asked for it." Sonic said before grabbing her right leg and spins her around for a few seconds then threw her away up toward a wall.

Katsuragi quickly recover and landed on the wall, but Sonic was already right behind her as he ran up the wall before Katsuragi made contact and kick her down toward the ground though Sonic ran past her and kick her again before touching the ground.

"Wow, Sonic really doing great!" Asuka commented.

"So, this is the power of the Blue Hero of Mobius." Sayuri said.

"You better try 'kicking' your game up a notch, otherwise it's no fun if you aren't trying." Sonic taunted.

Hibari laughs a little when Sonic made the joke about kicking.

"Oh, trust me, I'm just getting started!" Katsuragi determined to win this fight.

It was Sonic turn to charge at Katsuragi going for a swing-kick to the head, but Katsuragi managed to react in time to block the kick with her arm much to Sonic's surprise and she try to high-kick him, but he managed to dodge it narrowly and use his other leg to kick her in the stomach knocking her away a few feet. As soon as Sonic land on his feet, he suddenly got hit by an unexpected kick to the side of the head pushing him six feet away, Sonic look and gasps to see Katsuragi was the one who attacked and confused, he look to see a log in Katsuragi's place meaning it was a decoy attack.

"A substitution technique, this actually reminds me of a friend who is also a ninja." Sonic mentioned.

"Really, bet he can't do this!" Katsuragi concentrated her energy into her Dragon Rebellion and launch a wind slash Sonic who dodges it.

"Nice move, but I got a move of my own!" Sonic said as he raises his right fist.

" **Sonic Wind"** Sonic unleashed a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds going toward Katsuragi. The attack hit her and did some damage as her shinobi clothes has some rips, but she remains standing.

"Damn, that's pretty strong. Up for a little power clash of kicks?" Katsuragi asked smirking.

"I'm just waiting on you!" Sonic said.

Sonic and Katsuragi charge at each other colliding their feet which created a small shockwave, then they started an epic clash of rapid kicks as each other clash are strong and fast which caused more shockwaves.

"This is amazing, they're both giving it their all!" Hibari cheered.

"But I believe Sonic will be the victor of this clash." Yagyu stated.

True to Yagyu's words, Sonic increase the speed of his leg to faster than Katsuragi can keep up and faster than she can react landed a sold hit across the cheek making her stumble back.

"Wow, you really are amazing! I just stop feeling excited about this!" Katsuragi smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda feel the same way. How about we settle this with our favorite attack?" Sonic suggested.

"It's like you read my mind!" Katsuragi smirked. She crouches down and balances herself on her hands. She begins to spin around like a break-dancer going faster and fast by each second while gathering wind around her.

Sonic crouches down and curls up into a tight concussive ball and start spinning forward like a racer wheel though holding himself in place.

"They're both about to unleash their attack, I wonder who will win?" Ikaruga asked, getting excited for this.

"We'll know for sure." Daidouji smirked, feeling that Sonic maybe the challenge, she's been looking for.

The two charge up their attack until they both felt the moment to make their final clash now.

" **Secret Ninja Art: Tornado Spindle"** A large green aura tornado formed around Katsuragi.

" **Spin Dash Attack"** Sonic launched at the green tornado as the clash caused a stronger shockwave that nearly blew everyone as they hang on tight.

The Spin Dash try to power through the Tornado Spindle, but Katsuragi wasn't giving in as she kept putting everything she got into her attack. Then Sonic launch himself off the tornado and bounces off the wall.

"Oh no, Sonic got thrown away!" Hibari worried.

"No, wait, I think he's up to something." Yagyu pointed and they saw the Spin Dash land on the ceiling, right above the tornado.

"Oh course, he's going to the center since there's no wind on the inside." Ikaruga realized.

The Spin Dash launch down inside the tornado and straight toward the surprise Katsuragi, slamming hard on the girl knocking the air out of her and the tornado stop completely showing a crater where Sonic and Katsuragi are.

 **(Music End)**

"Whoa…!" Katsuragi said.

"So, now you know why I'm the best of what I do." Sonic looked down smirking, then his expression quickly to gasping embarrassment upon seeing Katsuragi completely naked. Katsuragi this and smirk.

"Oh my, who knew you'd be a naughty boy." Katsuragi said sexually while blushing. Sonic blush harder quickly got out of the crater.

"W-Why is Katsuragi naked all the sudden?" Sonic asked.

"I guess forgot to tell you that whenever we shinobi take damage, our clothes also get destroyed depends on the amounts of damage we take." Ikaruga explained.

"Not bad, you would certainly be a worthy warrior for me." Daidouji complimented.

"Thanks, but all that fighting has gotten me hungry." Sonic rubbed his tummy.

"Then here's your reward." Hanzo appeared with a plate of chili dogs' stock on top of each other.

"Awesome!" Sonic cheered and start eating the chili dogs enjoying each one.

"Hey Sonic, can I try one?" Hibari asked.

Sonic nodded and Hibari took one chili dog taking one bite and she hums happily.

"Wow, this is good!" Hibari said.

Soon, everyone started trying one each while leaving the rest for Sonic, the taste is different then they know and it's good as the enjoy them together.

Sonic is looking forward to his new life here with the Hanzo girls and the training on being a ninja as he'll search for his friends and the Chaos Emeralds.

"(Sonic, you really are amazing!)" Asuka thought of Sonic with her cheeks blushing.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Sonic sure blew everyone away with his speed and power against Katsuragi as he is now the official new student of Hanzo Ninja training, with their help Sonic will find his friends and the seven Chaos Emerald hopefully that haven't fallen into the wrong hand. It's a new adventure for the Blue Blur and it looks like Katsuragi is planning some sexually teasing to him, and maybe feeling more for Sonic like Asuka is starting to as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hanging Out with Former and Current Evil Shinobi**

"So, this is the Evil Shinobi school you guys were students of?" Shadow asked as he and the Crimson Squad are standing on some tree branches as they look at the large castle-like building in front of them.

"Yep, that's Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy. The school for Evil Shinobis." Homura nodded.

"I never thought we would come back here again." Mirai said nervous.

"I know, it feels like yesterday we were trying to kill the good shinobis we know but ended up helping them defeated a mad man." Yomi recalled the event that night.

"Sounds like you girls had it rough." Shadow commented.

"Are you kidding? You're a living experiment made from an alien DNA with crazy powers, I think you're the one with the rough life." Homura chuckled.

"Let's not forget you tried to destroy your world too." Hikage added.

"Well, I still would've done if my friends haven't helped me see things better." Shadow said.

"Yeah, the good shinobi girls helped us see things better too though I wish we could visit them more offend." Hakura sighed as she is thinking about Hibari.

"And you all became rogue shinobis to follow your own path of the Shinobi while doing other jobs." Shadow said.

"Yeah, most of them are small jobs like helping to clean a house or giving out adds for some store, but we do get serious jobs like helping to take down a criminal or acting as security. It's a struggle, but we still keep going to live our life." Homura explained.

"Well, since I'm stuck in this world maybe I can help you girls with those jobs and learn little more about Shinobis too." Shadow offered.

"Oh, are you saying you want to join the Crimson Squad?" Hakura asked sexy.

"Like I said, I'm stuck here until I can find my friends and find the Chaos Emeralds, so I think sticking you girls is better than doing things alone." Shadow smirked.

"Well, in that case, welcome to the Crimson Squad, Shadow!" Homura smiled.

"Wait, hold on a second! You all do realize that he'll be the ONLY boy within our group, right?" Mirai pointed out as she's worry that Shadow may do something perverted to the group later.

"Don't worry, I was never interest in girls much besides having them as a friend." Shadow simply said.

"Does that mean you never been on a single date, like at all?" Hakura asked in a teasing tone. Shadow didn't answer and just look away with a huff, this much told the girls that Shadow never dated before which made Mirai laugh.

"Oh man, who would've never thought that the Ultimate Lifeform is shy around girls!" Mirai mocked as she laughs a little more.

"I told you, I just never took interest in dating, besides you girls never dated too, right?" Shadow countered with his question making Mirai stop laughing and the whole Squad blushes a bit though Hakura is still smiling at Shadow thinking some dirty things of him with her.

"Well, huh, anyway, we should be expecting Suzu-Sensei to let us in." Homura said quickly changing the subject.

"Suzu? You mean that Rin woman from yesterday?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know. Suzu-Sensei was actually a Good Shinobi years ago as Rin before she decided to try being an Evil Shinobi changing her name to Suzu." Homura explained.

"Really, what made her change sides?" Shadow asked curious.

"She wanted to become a powerful Shinobi known as a Super Ninja, but she never became one and that got her really depressed to commit a suicide, but this school's headmaster found her and took her in as a teacher becoming an Evil Shinobi." Hakura explained.

"I am a bit confuse though, if you guys aren't in any factors anymore than how are you still connect with them?" Shadow asked.

"You can thank a certain Good Shinobi girl who is also my rival, she even somehow made the Evil Shinobi elite team here friends even though they're suppose to be enemies." Homura answered remembering the kind-hearted Asuka.

Then Rin appeared on the tip of a tree branch Hakura is sitting on. She is now wearing her red-framed glasses, a tight black miniskirt with black stockings rimmed with black paisley, attached to a garter belt. She also wears a long-sleeved, classy, white dress shirt which reveals much of her bust; while wearing a black camisole underneath.

"Hello, hope I didn't keep you waiting." Rin said.

"Nah, we got here a few minutes ago." Mirai said.

"Shadow, I hope you're ready because there's a little surprise for you in the meeting room." Rin informed.

"What kind of surprise?" Shadow asked.

"You'll see, now let's go, Miybai and her team are waiting there as well." Rin said before she jumps off the branch and made her way to the meeting room with the Crimson Squad and Shadow behind her.

 **(With Tails and Miybai's Team)**

"Wow, this tea you made is really good." Tails complimented of the tea Imu served.

"Thanks, most teenagers would prefer soda than this, but I find the tea to be very relaxing." Imu stated before drinking her own cup of tea.

"Back in my world whenever I'm in my lab late at night, I would always drink coffee to keep myself awake." Tails mentioned.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee?" Miybai asked.

"Don't worry, I only drink one cup for a night if I work in my lab late." Tails reassured that the coffee wouldn't be a problem for him.

"So, you have your own laboratory, you must make some cool gadgets like that cannon watch of yours." Ryobi wondered what kind of inventions Tails made.

"Yeah, I made some cool things and I even repaired an airplane on my first try back when I had no one to take care of me." Tails bragged.

"No one to take care of you, does that mean you're an orphan?" Murasaki asked though she felt rude asking something like that.

"Yeah, the evil scientist Eggman took my home and family away leaving me all alone, but it's okay because I met Sonic and all my other friends feeling like I found a new family as we fought Eggman to protect our world as the Freedom Fighters!" Tails smiled, Murasaki hides her blushing cheeks behind her Bebeby.

"Wow, you must be very brave and strong to fight such a bad man." Ryona hugged Tails from behind pressing her breasts on his back which made him blush nervous.

"Uh, I'm most the b-brain of the team, but I do have f-fair share of fights." Tails stuttered feeling Ryona's arm holding him a little tighter and she start choking her cheek against his.

"Wow, you're like a sexy-foxy hero with a big brain!" Ryona complimented erotically as her hand goes down to Tails's pants slowly.

"Will you cut that out! You perverted dog!" Ryobi punched Ryona off Tails.

"OOOHH! I love it when you punch me like that, Ryobi. Please, give me more punishment!" Ryona begged erotically.

"I said shut up, you stupid dog!" Ryobi kicked her twin sister on the back which she moans in pleasure.

"Sheesh, I've only been with you guys for a day and Ryona wanted me like we're dating." Tails sighed.

"Sorry about that, Ryona has always been the crazy perverted girl and Ryobi has restrain her though I think that only make Ryona want it more." Miyabi explained.

"Well, it's weird but I'm not mad at Ryona or anything. I just never met a girl who would find me interesting." Tails mentioned.

"Huh, why wouldn't the girls be interested in you?" Murasaki asked.

"Well, I'm still a kid and I've always been more into inventing stuff." Tails explained as he scratches the back of his head.

"Guess that makes you a stupid lonely boy." Ryobi mocked.

"Don't worry, Tails, I can be your first girlfriend if you want!" Ryona offered.

"Uh, how about we get to know each other as friends first then I'll think about it." Tails suggested nervous with a sweatdrop.

"Well, I see you're doing okay in this new world, Tails."

Tails gasps of hearing that familiar voice and turns around seeing Shadow standing in the meeting room with Rin and the Crimson Squad.

"Shadow!" Tails shouted happily as he flew toward Shadow and they five-high.

"Whoa! Is he flying with a helicopter on his butt?" Mirai shocked.

"Actually, those are his fox tails and the reason why he's called Tails." Shadow explained as Tails stop to showing his two tails

"Oh, that's cool, I guess." Mirai said.

"I've been meaning to ask; do you not use your real name anymore?" Imu asked.

"No, I still have Miles Prower as my real name, it just my friends call me Tails because Sonic came up with it after spinning my tails taking flight for the first time." Tails explained.

"I see, that's interesting." Imu commented.

"Okay, Hebijo girls, this is my friend Shadow the Hedgehog." Tails introduced Shadow to the Hebijo girls.

"Hey." Shadow greeted.

"Greetings, Shadow, I'm Miyabi." Miybai greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Imu." Imu bowed a bit

"H-Hello, I'm Murasaki, Imu's younger sister." Murasaki greeted nervous peeking from Bebeby.

"What's up, I'm Ryobi and don't you forget it." Ryobi smirked.

"Hi, I'm Ryona and I hope you'll punish me!" Ryona greeted sexually while doing a sexy pose.

"Punish?" Shadow confused.

"Don't ask, trust me." Tails warned.

"Well, I guess now you girls can introduce yourselves to Tails now." Shadow gestured.

"What's up? I'm Homura, the leader of the Crimson!" Homura smirked.

"Hello, I hope we get along. I'm Yomi." Yomi waved hello.

"I'm Mirai, you better not look down on me just because I'm small." Mirai bragged.

"I'm Hikage, hello." Hikage greeted emotionless.

"Hey there, cutie, I'm Hakura." Hakura winked.

"Okay, now that everyone has gotten to know each other's names, I think we can start the meeting about the new visitors from another world." Rin declared.

"Come to think of it, I don't you told us how you got here." Miyabi pointed out.

"Oh, you're right, I didn't." Tails realized.

Everyone sat on the floor gather in circle as Tails and Shadow explained their last mission on stopping Eggman and how they fell for his trap that sent them to this world.

"And that's about it, waking in an unknown place and suddenly finding ourselves as humans before we met you girls." Tails finished the story.

"Wow, that Eggman guy must've really wanted to get rid of you guys." Homura said.

"He does, but I managed to pull a fast one on the mad doctor as I used my **Chaos Control** to bring the Chaos Emeralds with us. Although, now their shattered to who knows where and we need to find all seven of them." Shadow worried that someone might've already found one and trouble could be happening soon.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I found this when I woke up in that forest." Tails pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald from his pocket.

"Uh, you are one lucky fox." Shadow complimented as Tails chuckles.

"So, what exactly are these Chaos Emeralds?" Homura asked curious as the others are.

"The Chaos Emeralds are mystical powerful gems with immense power within, one emerald only can make you more powerful than before with extra abilities too." Shadow began explaining.

"And I take you have experience on using one emerald yourself." Hakura guessed.

"Yes, thanks to my connection to the energy of Chaos I can use the Chaos Emerald under my control without worrying about becoming mad or power hungry." Shadow nodded.

"That can happen?" Hikage asked.

"Yeah, if you're not careful the negative energy within the Chaos Emeralds can consume your mind." Tails mentioned.

"But if you can control that power then you can do incredible things, like controlling space and time though I prefer stopping time mostly and even teleporting things to the far reaches of the galaxy." Shadow bragged.

"No way, some pretty jewels can do that?" Ryobi shocked.

"Yep, and when you gather all seven of them, you can do unbelievable things as you become Super." Shadow smirked.

"Super?" Yomi confused.

"It's a transformation that Shadow, Sonic, and Silver can do." Tails explained as Yomi understands now.

"Interesting, it's almost like Houmra and Miyabi's own Super transformations." Rin mentioned.

"You mean like the Shinobi transformation?" Tails asked.

"It's actually more than that, but we'll show you boys that later." Homura chuckled as she smirks.

"I never would've thought some jewelry would be so important and powerful." Miyabi said.

"Hey Tails, have you been able to track the other emeralds or made any contact with Sonic and Silver?" Shadow asked.

"No, I haven't made a radar to track the emeralds yet and the comm-link are no good as they must've been damaged when were transported to this world." Tails reported sadly.

"Guess we'll have to search for them the old fashion way." Shadow sighed.

"You know, I think Asuka may have already found one of your friends." Homura said.

"What makes you say that?" Rin asked.

"Just a gut feeling." Homura shrugged.

"I think we can get in touch with her?" Shadow asked.

"Sure, we can even go to the school to see if one of your friends is there." Homura suggested.

"Cool! You girls want to meet Sonic and Silver?" Tails asked if the girls could come.

"I don't know, we have our training here." Miyabi said about to decline.

"Don't worry about it, I'll give you girls the day off when we have the okay from the Hanzo girls." Rin smiled.

"Are you coming too, Miss Rin?" Tails asked.

"You can just call me Rin, and I think I will since there's something I need to talk with the teacher there about you guys.' Rin answered, blush a bit when Tails called her miss.

"Great, I'll sent word to Asuka once we get home." Homura said.

"Well, it looks like we each have people to stay with." Tails said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here; these Shinobi call themselves evil." Shadow pointed out.

"Don't worry, despite of what they are, they're really nice people as they've been kind to me." Tails assured.

"I-Idiot! How dare you say we're softies, we'll show you how we carry on as Evil Shinobis seriously!" Miybai proclaimed as her face blushes.

"Hmm, I guess if it's okay with you then it's okay with me." Shadow shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you guys stay for a little while longer." Murasaki offered.

"I guess could hang out here for a little longer, I actually wanted to see how strong Miyabi is now." Homura asked.

"Oh, so you wish to challenge me again, I hope you're prepare to lose, Homura." Miyabi smiled evilly.

"Please, you're the one who's going to taste defeat after I'm done with you." Homura proclaimed as she and Miyabi press their foreheads against each other and emitting their fighting aura.

"Uh, their rivalry remains of you and Sonic trying to see which one of is the best." Tails recalled.

"I admit that Sonic is faster than me, but I'm still the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow bragged.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Tails and Shadow are able to reunite with each other while explaining some things to the shinobi girls like about the Chaos Emeralds, and they'll be surprise of how right Homura's gut feeling is when they meet Sonic with the Hanzo girls. And hope you like the little embarrassing moments of Shadow and Tails with the girls teasing them a bit.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
